


Je t'aimerai toujours

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear
Genre: F/M, Family, Incest, Modern Era, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, first time writing on this fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il avait toujours été très proche d'elle, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était la seule fille de la fratrie, ou bien parce qu'il avait toujours été son frère préféré, celui qu'elle admirait le plus et à qui elle voulait ressembler lorsqu'elle serait grande.





	Je t'aimerai toujours

**Author's Note:**

> Attention cette histoire traite d'un amour à sens unique d'un frère pour sa soeur, si ce sujet vous dérange ne lisez pas. La série est à Canal+ et Tom Fontana.

Lorsque Lucrezia souriait, Cesare souriait, parfois sans même connaître la raison de son sourire. 

Lorsqu'elle riait, il avait envie de rire avec elle, simplement pour partager son bonheur. 

Lorsqu'elle pleurait, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter, lui murmurer des mots doux pour la consoler et chasser ses tourments. 

Lorsque quelqu'un, et en particulier un homme, lui brisait le cœur, il était prêt à faire de la vie de ce dernier un enfer, pour lui faire regretter d'avoir fait souffrir Lucrezia. 

Elle était tout pour lui, elle était celle qui guidait sa vie, son univers, celle qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque et surtout elle était celle pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments qu'il n'aurait pas dû car Lucrezia était sa petite sœur.

Cesare Borgia était connu dans toute l'Italie comme un séducteur, le Casanova de ce siècle, l'homme qui ne pouvait se contenter d'une seule femme dans son lit. C'était vrai, il ne croyait pas à l'amour, pas à la fidélité, et tôt ou tard il se lassait de ses conquêtes. L'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'il tombe amoureux de l'une des seules femmes qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ;sa propre sœur. 

Il avait toujours été très proche d'elle, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était la seule fille de la fratrie, ou bien parce qu'il avait toujours été son frère préféré, celui qu'elle admirait le plus et à qui elle voulait ressembler lorsqu'elle serait grande. Au fil des années, il s'était rendu compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus possessif envers elle, et qu'il jalousait les hommes avec qui elle sortait. Les premiers temps il avait pensé qu'il ne faisait que jouer son rôle de grand frère et que c'était normal.

Seulement il avait dû rapidement admettre que c'était un mensonge qu'il se répétait à lui-même pour se convaincre. Son regard sur elle avait changé, il ne la voyait plus comme sa cadette mais comme une femme, il remarquait sa beauté, sa grâce, son élégance, son charme, son intelligence, son caractère, ses sourires, son rire...Tout, absolument tout, ses qualités comme ses défauts et il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait tout chez elle. 

Ses sentiments n'avaient plus rien de fraternels et Cesare ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, elle le repousserait en le traitant de pervers, de tordu, et plus jamais elle ne le considérerait comme son frère adoré. Lorsqu'elle lui disait « je t'aime » comme une sœur aime son frère, il ne pouvait lui répondre que « moi aussi » de peur qu'elle n'arrive à lui en lui et qu'elle comprenne la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Elle qui le comprenait comme personne, qui savait comment agir avec lui en toutes circonstances, il ne pourrait supporter qu'elle le regarde avec dégoût, et qu'elle ne veuille plus le revoir.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait accepter qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, qu'il ne serait jamais l'homme qui la rendrait heureuse, qu'il n'aurait le droit que d'admirer son bonheur de loin. Il l'aimerait toujours, peu importe le nombre de femmes qui passerait dans son lit, la seule à laquelle il songerait serait Lucrezia Borgia.


End file.
